Gormiti Sendokai: Legendary Warriors
by valecad10
Summary: Teenagers transported from Earth transform into Powerful Warriors and become pilots for robotic dinosaurs during an intergalactic war. (Similar to Voltron Legendary Defender but also a crossover and a reboot for many series)
1. Chapter 1

Kerberos. A moon of Pluto, just 7,500,036,660 miles from Earth. On the moon are four Astroexplorers, trying to recover something that might give humanity hints regarding a possible existence of extraterrestrial life. An icicle that's shaped like a perfect cylinder is being excavated.

"Easy, son." the commander of the mission says, "This ice is delicate."

"Amazing." the commander's son says as he's carefully removing the ice, "Isn't this exciting, guys?"

"It's amazing that we managed to get this far!" Zak said.

"You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do," Kai tells them.

"This is history in the making," the commander says, "Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth."

"Think of it, Dad," his son began, "We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens."

"My life's work would be complete," the commander said, before noticing the ground rumbling.

"What is that?" he asks, "Seismic activity?"

"Whatever it is, i don't think it's friendly" Zak replied.

"We should get back to the ship," Kai suggests.

Just then, a giant shadow covers them, and they turn to notice an alien warship coming for them.

'What?" the commander asks, "What is that?"

The ship continues to hover for them.

"It can't be!" the commander says in shock.

Kai notices something coming out of the ship's top, and tells the other two, "Run! Come on, run!"

Zak realized this as well and yells, "Come on! Let's get out of here!" He helps them.

They take them with him, leaving the ice behind. Unfortunately, a tractor beam emerges from the ship, sucking the four pilots in.

"Marshal Zorn," Kai and Zak heard a voice say, coming around, "We were scouting System X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists. I don't think they know anything useful."

"Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation," the Marshal Zorn says through the open communication system, "The druids will find out what they know."

"Please," Kai calls to them, "We come from a peaceful planet!", Zak also calls out "We mean you no harm!", Kai also said "We're unarmed!"

They get knocked unconscious by one of the ship members. Kai later wakes up to find to find himself being taken with Zak, Mr. Tripp and his son by the guards to new prison cells.

"Look," a male voice says, "they brought in another one."

"Who is it?" a female voice says.

"Over there," the male voice says, "It's another one."

"Huh?" Kai says to himself, noticing all the cells. He gasps and learns that he has become a prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rescue Mission

A year has passed since the Kerberos mission, and there are six new pilots performing a rescue search.

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14," the lead pilot begins, "Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission."

He turns the ship to begin the descent.

The green haired engineer behind him groans, "Noctis, can you keep this thing straight?"

'Relax, Kiet, I'm just getting a feel for the stick," Noctis tells the engineer, "I mean it's not like I did this!"

At that, he makes a turn and gives bad feelings to Kiet.

"Or this!"

Again.

The brown haired engine controller said "Noctis, you should be careful this time or it might get worse you know.".

The pink haired engine controller groaned as she said, "You should know, you should better not mess up like last time or i tell ya', i might smash that bench to bits!" She said sarcastically.

"Okay," Kiet begins, "unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies of this thing, you'd better knock it off, man!"

A pinpoint comes up on the screen.

"We picked up a distress beacon!" the brown haired comm spec alerts. "And it's located somewhere on Kerberos!" The blonde haired comm spec continued.

"All right," Noctis says, look alive, team! Nick, track coordinates and Jessica, locate them."

"Copy," Nick and Jessica announce, gaining access to the location.

"Knock it off, Noctis!" Kiet begs, "Please!"

The computer is beeping at the time.

'This one's on you buddy," Noctis tells Kiet, "We got a hydraulic stabilizer out."

Kiet gets the screen, but the ship rumbles. Because of this, Kiet is about to vomit, but gulps the stuff back down his throat, "Oh no."

Fenzy realized this, "Noctis! The engineer is about to puke again!" She complained while she and Lucas struggled to control the engines.

"Oh no!" Noctis says, "Fix now, puke later."

"We lost contact!" Nick says, "The shaking is interfering with our sensors." Jessica replied.

"Come on, Kiet!" Noctis tells Kiet.

"It's not responding!" Kiet says before letting out a moan and getting out of his chair to fix the engine.

The screen shows the location again, allowing the six to know where on Kerberos they need to be headed.

"Never mind, fellas," Noctis says, "Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual."

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and.. gastrointestinal issues," Nick says noticing Kiet about to vomit in the engine system while he and Jessica have embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Agreed." Kiet says.

"Stop worrying!" Noctis says, "This baby can take it, can't you, champ?"

The ship rumbles.

"See?" Noctis says in an attempt to keep everyone confident, "She was- she was nodding. She was nodding."

"More like, shaking in fear" Fenzy said sarcastically.

He then told the brown haired com spec, "Nick, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here.", then he told Jessica, "And Jessica, put the location point so we know where they are."

Jessica activates the locator but didn't notice her safety harness snapping open due to the noise of the ship rumbling as Nick removes his safety harness and gets the communication device on the ceiling, saying, "Attention, lunar vessel-"

He is interrupted by the ship's rumbling and falls, Jessica fell as well.

"What are you doing?" Noctis chastises Nick, "Buckle your belts. Lucas, Fenzy, make sure the engines are not busted, And, Kiet, stop your shaking!"

"I'm try- Oh, no," he says before finally vomiting in the main gearbox.

"Aw Kiet! You're puked just now!?" Fenzy complained, "Dude, gross!" Lucas said disgusted by Kiet's puking problem.

"Attention, lunar vessel!" Nick announces on his communication device, "this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing an extraction, against crew recommendations."

He and Jessica grudgingly stares at Noctis at those last three words.

"No time for your mutinous comments now, Nick" Noctis tells him, "They're going under and we're going in" Noctis goes lower and sees an overhang.

"Look out for that overhang!" Nick alerts him.

"No worries," Noctis says, "My first year in flight school, know what they called me? They called me "The Tailor" because of how I thread the needle."

He turns the ship clockwise and causes the rest of the crew screaming in shock.

"Come around, come around!" Noctis says, "Come on, come on!"

But no luck. He wrecks the ship and the screen on Kiet's device shows the loss of the starboard wing.

"We lost a wing!" Kiet announces.

"We can't control it much longer!" Lucas yelled in shock as he and Fenzy lost control of the engines.

"Oh, man," Noctis says regretfully.

The ship finally crashes into a glacier and everything goes black.

Suddenly, two glowing red words come up on the screen, saying, "Simulation failed," which is said by a robotic female voice. The flight was a simulation the whole time.

"Nice work, Tailor" Nick says. "You blew it, Again" Fenzy said.

The doors behind them open and a commander announces, "Roll out, donkeys!"


End file.
